An electronic device (e.g., a digital camera or a printer) can use a wireless local area network (LAN) station function installed thereon as a recently developed function. The wireless LAN station function enables each electronic device to operate as a communication apparatus when it is connected to a wireless LAN. For example, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-35768, it is conventionally known that a digital camera can use a wireless LAN function installed thereon to share image data with other devices.
Further, Wi-Fi Alliance has certified Wi-Fi Direct. Wi-Fi Direct regulates protocols that are usable to determine whether an electronic device operates as a wireless LAN access point or as a wireless LAN station. An electronic device serving as a wireless LAN access point and another electronic device serving as a wireless LAN station can be automatically determined by executing the protocols. Therefore, Wi-Fi Direct can improve usability of user.
Wi-Fi Direct further regulates a service discovery function of advertising and searching for service information, which is supported by a higher-order application as an optional function. The service discovery function can improve usability of user because service information stored in another electronic device can be known before the electronic device becomes a connection partner through connection processing.